I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting systems and more particularly to lighting systems for display cases and shelving unites for merchandise.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various forms of lighting have been employed in retail establishments. Lighting is used on signage, to provide security, to accent and better display product features, to enhance the prominence and attractiveness of merchandise, and to affect the mood of customers. The eye is drawn to brighter areas of contrasting light. Reading of packaging and labeling is easier in well lighted areas.
Many retail establishments employ overhead ambient light sources and shelving units for holding merchandise which incorporate a plurality of vertically arranged shelves which are relatively deep and opaque such that the shelving units cast shadows upon or otherwise limit light from reaching merchandise stored on all but the top shelf of the shelving unit. Further, such lighting and shelving arrangements are bland and do not serve to “catch the eye” of retail customers and thereby attract the customer to particular items of merchandise.
Various lighting systems for shelving units have been employed to overcome these deficiencies, but they are often costly, laborious to assemble, and involve numerous electrical connections. Substantial skill is required to assemble such prior art lighting systems to eliminate the risk of electrical shock or even fire. Substantial routing of wires from light fixtures to a source of electricity is also required. After installation, dangling wires, unsightly lighting fixtures and electrical junctions detracts from achieving the desired effect.
A need therefore exists for a lighting system for shelving that is easy to install, is safe and that is unobtrusive.